Experiment 55
by GinevarM550
Summary: The turtles are dragged into one last fight with the Shreder after the rescue a girl who was being chased by the foot. But can they really trust her,and what is the secret that she's so determined to hide? Raph x OC To my great dismay I do not own TMNT so this is just for enjoyment and Nickalodian is in NO WAY affiliated with this story. Ratting will go up as story goes on!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Escape

The wind rushes past my face and I push myself harder so that they can't catch up with me. It was a great idea to go into the sewers there is little space and its pitch black; the kind of environment that I was made for.  
Swish  
Another bullet whizzes past me; barely missing. They're getting a bit more careless now with their aim… guess it's not necessary for me to go back alive. Crabs… in another 20 feet I'm gona hit a wall and there are no other tunnels… hold on theirs one to my left in 10 feet… it leads to more tunnels I'm going to take it.  
Bam  
Holy Skittles! They hit my shoulder…dam it hurts like that hot fiery place down there beneath the earth. I run to the opening I saw earlier and I'm grabbed from behind and a hand goes over my mouth. I start to struggle and lash out with all my might but a hash voice with a very thick Brooklyn accent tells me "Don't move; we'll take those punks out for ya."  
For some reason I feel that I can trust this voice…no I want to trust this voice but I can't. I'll see what happens and if they try any funny business then. Hold on a sec did he say WE?  
As if on cue the guy says "Donne take her she's got a bad gun wound in her right shoulder. See what you can do to stop the bleeding before we take her back."  
The hole in my shoulder decides that it doesn't want to be ignored just because of some adder line and throbs with ever more intensity. I let out a small hiss and then a hand goes to my good shoulder turning me around so I'm facing the opening that I came trough; while someone behind me works on applying pressure to my shoulder to stop the bleeding.  
The Foot soldiers that were chasing me come running into view of the opening, that I went through, when three guys ambush them. I would have liked to see how the fight would end but right now I'm in too much pain and the days without food or sleep catch up with me and my world goes blacker than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People I'm back! Hope you didn't miss me too much! Any ways you all know that I love writing for you guys butt some times it's difficult for me to get to a computer to post so the posts might be far apart ok? Now onto the story, but first doing the disclaimer will be Raph my cute little "dark prince" as Leo called him.(A cookie to whoever knows where that reference is from).

Raph: Yur what?!

Me: Nothing!

Raph: GinevarM550 dosen't own TMNT nor dose she have any afiliation with Nickelodeon, but she will have a very close relationship with the wall soon...

Me: *runs away at top speed* Bye everybody see ya next chapter!

Raph: Get back here girlie! *chases after me*

Ch. 2: Safe?

I regain semi conscious to the sound of two voices bickering; I better pretend to be asleep in case they're watching me. The first voice that I hear, I recognize as the one that saved me last night.

"So what would you suggest we had done Leo, left her there to die?!"  
Ouch so loud… it hurts my ears, I hope that their not arguing about me.

"I never said that Raph…"

"So then what are you saying?"

"I just thought that it was a bit rash to bring her back with us. That's all."

"Yea so we can just leave her their, for the next person who comes across her to have his way with her. Brilliant plan fearless leader!"

I hear a rustle and someone walks away… I hope it's the one he called Leo; he doesn't seem happy about saving me. URRGH that makes my blood boil! It's not my fault they shot me with a gun! I wasn't made bulletproof! That was #45! Although… he didn't survive the test…

"Stupid Leo." the one that saved me spoke, he called him Raph right? Yes! That means the idiot Leo is gone.

"Just because he wants answers to his questions doesn't mean that he has to act like a numb skull. Hey girlie you better get well soon cuz you sleeping in my bed and Donne thinks I need some beauty rest from all the but kicking I did last night."

That would explain why the table I'm lying on is so soft, and I'm not feeling any discomfort, wonder what Raph and his room look like.

"Wonder what your name is and how you got those wings on your back. Must be a shell of a story."

Crabs I didn't know my wings were out darn it…oh bloody hat my right shoulder and right wing finally kick in. It feels like they were run over by a truck, then someone doused them in gasoline and lit them on fire. Dam I must taken one freken bad hit for it to hurt this much. I let out a small groan. Suddenly I feel Raph's hand on my good shoulder and another hand goes to my forehead; they feel nice and cool against my skin so I shiver.

"Dam your running a fever again and your nerves are starting to kick in. I'll get more blankets and some Tylenol for when you wake up."  
As I feel him pull away a desire emerges in me to ask him to stay but I slap the thought away; hadn't I learned my lesson the first time about men?! I hear his feet go across the floor but I don't hear a door open or close so that means either there is none or he left it open the whole time. And bought of those options bring me a little sense of comfort knowing that at least if others are watching he can't try anything funny…right?

Once again I hear the pitter-patter of feet across the ground and someone walks in, Raph I presume. I feel a draft and then another blanket is on top of me I snuggle into it feeling the extra warmth, hu how come I never noticed before that I was cold?

"But still what the shell would the Foot be chasing you for? Unless you crossed them or used to work for them…"

At those words my blood begins to boil and I clench my fists, me work for those inhumane sons of a Brick under my own free will?!

Without opening my eyes I answer, "I would never _work_ for those idiots. They are the ones that did this to me."

I hear him move, startled that I was awake I bet, and then a hand goes over my eyes.

"When the shell did you wake up?"

"While you wear rapping up your argument with the other guy, now I have a question for you. Why are my eyes covered? You not dressed for a lady?"

"Naw just hold on so I can get my suit ok? Then you can put a frilly little dress on and we're good."

I chuckle a bit "It's nice to finally meet someone with my sense of sarcasm. BTW I'm Logan and since I already know who you are can you take your hand off already?"

"Ok but ya have to promise you won't scream. I'm not all that pretty ya know." He sounds pretty unsure is he another runaway experiment?

"Fine I promise but I bet you I've seen much worse."

As his hand comes off I still keep my eyes closed and brace myself hoping that he doesn't look like #60. She was so beautiful but then after her "changing" she looked like a real monster; she didn't even last a day after the…operation.

"Hold on," I say suddenly "do you have my glasses? I can't see a thing with out them. One of the side effects from my "changing" is that my vision got worse."

"Oh, hold on" I hear him move some stuff and then walk over to me "Here you go."

Raph grabs my good arm and puts my glasses in my hand. I open them up and then slide them onto my face. I take a huge breath and open my eyes.

I have to blink a few times cuz of the light but since my eyes adjust quickly it didn't take to long. The first thing I notice is that the room is big, like an entire second floor of a house big, you could have fit my old room back home in here at least four times not to mention that it is at least two stories tall in here! But there is a lot of wooden support beams everywhere, like the one you see at construction sites all the time, along with a few platforms that are placed randomly on the beams. Secondly I notice that there's an awesome stereo system, on the right front side of the room next to the door, (well the giant opening in the wall any ways) that sits on top of a bookshelf crammed to the seams with CD's. I recognize a few of my favorite bands on the shelves, and I'll have remembered to check them out latter. On the right side of the stereo there is a lot of training equipment, a bench press, and dumbbells (the usual), along with a toolbox and something under a sheet; I'll sneak a peek at it later. On the left side of the room their is a hammock, that I'm in (it's a miracle that I haven't fallen out yet) it looks so worn out that I'm just as surprised to the fact that it hasn't broken yet. In front of the hammock there are many different kinds of punching bags hanging from the wooden beams along with a lot of dents in the wall were someone missed or got too angry. It's not till I turn towards the right again to see what's next to the "bed" that I see him.

Wow, everything that I thought of could not look anything like this. There is a turtle next to me leaning against one of the support beams. A really big turtle with a red bandana over his eyes and his skin is a nice dark green, like the color of tree leaves in summer. His arms are really rip, so he must workout a lot. The under side of his shell is covered with tons of small scars and nicks, like he had gotten beaten up a lot when he was young. Oddly his hands and feet only have three fingers and his toes that are not webbed, I could have sworn that turtles have webbed feet…  
Then a realization hits me like a ton of bricks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I had this extra chapter up my sleeve and I wanted to give my readers an extra tib bit because I just saw that I had 33 views and 1 coment from Cat girl.

Cat girl: I am sorry but she is not a cat... but perhaps if you message me I can talk to you about who I will have as a cat and I can give you hints on a few characters :) see ya!

And today my lovelies I have new guest saying the intro. Cuz Raph is mad that I painted his shell pink after he got me for making a reference to the time Leo beat him while he was the Night Watcher (Anyone guess that it was the 2007 TMNT movie?)

Raph: I heard that!

Me: Ops! Mikey hurry up and go!

Mikey: GinevarM50 dose not own TMNT or have any affiliation with Nickelodeon. She is simply doing this story because she loves the turtles,

especially me! I'm your favorite right Gin?

Me: Um Mickey you do know who the story is about right? Like which one of you specifically...

Mikey: About all four of us, right?

Me: Well would you look at the time! I think i should be going now... Bye! *_Runs out of the lair like a bat out of hell._*

Mikey: Wait! Oh well I'll just read this story with you guys I guess.

Chapter 3: My Story

I try to jump out of the hammock but the dumb piece of schnitzel dumps me on the floor along with the blankets ensnaring me in them making my panic rise.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shout when I notice he starts to move closer.

"What's wrong I thought you said you had seen worse?" his tone is full of sarcasm, fueling my rage and giving me the last bit of strength to break free of the blanket prison.

"I have seen worse," the anger biting into my voice as I stand a few feet away from him "you have no idea of the hell I've been put through for the past eleven years."

"Then why are you scared? What did you want a knight in shining armor?"

"No but you're one of the Turtles and it's all your fault that the Shredder wanted Foot solders like you; so it's your fault that this happened to me. And how do I know that your not gona turn me in to save your sorry ass from the Shredder?!"

Without giving him time to think about what I said or answer I lunge at him, surprise is on my side and I knock him onto his back. I jump off him and try to dart towards the door, but then Raph grabs my ankle making me lose my footing and fall face first onto the floor. Raph then pins me down on the floor using all his weight to keep me from escaping.

"What…" he starts saying but I use my wings, which are under his chest, to shove him off my back and I start sprinting towards the door again. But before I can make it I can feel the coppery taste start to rise in my mouth, and I start coughing up blood.

"Shit…*cough* …not now…*cough**cough*" I'm on all fours on the floor coughing up a hell of a lot of blood, schnitzel my head is dizzy I can't run away now…

Dam. I'm just gonna have to sit here until it's over and the dizziness passes away, which will take a while.

He then lunges for me, grabs me, and pins me to the wall so fast I can't say schnitzel.

"What the shell are you talking about?" he shouts while squeezing my wrists harder, "And I want the whole story."

"What you didn't hear me the first time?" I mock, right before I start coughing up blood again but all he dose is tighten his hold on my wrists so much that the pain actually distracts me from my pounding head.

"Fine! Get this through your thick skull. 'T. HAVE. TO. TELL. YOU!" I snarl, he shouldn't stick his trap in my business. Or is it his beak? What do you call a mouth on a turtle?!

"So dose that mean we didn't have to rescue you from the Foot? We should have just let them kill you?! And let the rats finish off the remains?!" Raph retaliates, I hadn't expected this and it felt like a punch below the belt.

"You don't know anything!" I shout, unchecked tears slipping out of my eyes "You have no idea of what we are put through! What it means to be a Foot solider, what we have to do to survive on a day-to-day basis! The killing, the torture, and the bloodshed! The screams of the innocent that haunt you in your dreams and the cry from your opponent as you rip them limb from limb! And…and…and… all the pretty red paint that gets all over you and everything that was in the area or that you touched. That was one bright side to the job, we never ran out of paint. And I made lots of pretty pictures with all that paint, and …"

"Hold on, what do you mean by RED paint?" Raph interrupted me.

"The paint that comes out of people dummy!" I reply, and then I start to giggle. This guy is supper dumb! How come he doesn't know about the paint?

"Wait you mean BLOOD?!" he shouts in my ear.

"No I said…blood…blood… There is always blood everywhere; you could never get it off. It stuck to your hands and no matter how hard you washed or scrubbed your hands were always drenched in blood. While you were killing you could steel yourself and prepare yourself for what was going to happen but afterwards you just went on remembering…" I start to cough up blood again and my head starts to spin faster. I hear strange murmurings as I slip into the blackness again.


End file.
